A Little Piece of Me
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Y creer que ella me dijo que podría ser especial. Nada tenía vuelta atrás, era el momento de tomar lo que siempre fue mío... Venganza.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Yamahaa (?) Ah, de quien sean, no son míos, ningún Vocaloid, Utaloid, y sus derivados. Solo soy creadorá de la trama, esa si es mía, me inspiré en la canción "A little piece of heaven" de Avenged Sevenfold; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro mero placer de lectura y escritura.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**A Little Piece of Me.**

* * *

-Tú has mal interpretado las cosas; no es como lo crees.

-¿Entonces?

-Estás equivoco simplemente… _somos amigos_ ¿Qué te hace creer que somos algo más?

-Pero… Aquel día… Tú y yo…

-Solo fue un beso.- se soltó a reír.- Acaso… ¿Acaso creíste que eso significaba algo?

-Pero…

-¡No seas idiota!- dijo riendo a carcajadas.- Solo fue un beso amistoso, además; en esos momentos estaba sensible, y nadie mejor que tú para sentirme mejor en esos momentos…

-¿Beso amistoso?- dije incrédulo

-Si... aunque.- dijo pensando.- Me hubiera gustado que fuera uno de tus hermanos y no tú, Sabes tú das algo de… am… ¿miedo? Y pues fue algo extraño, pero genial. Tú entiendes.

-¿Hermanos?

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?- dijo algo fastidiada.- Si, uno de tus hermanos, aquel fanático del helado, o tu sexy y rebelde hermano Akaito. Incluso me hubiera gustado besar al más pequeño de ustedes; pero bueno, eras al único disponible…

-Perra maldita.- solté de repente.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula.

-Eres una perra…-dije molesto.- Oh, nena… esto no quedará así.

-De verdad…-dijo retrocediendo y alejándose de mí.- Das miedo, por eso eres tan solitario, tan… extraño. No te me acerque nunca más.

Dicho esto, se largó.

Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo me miraba algo incrédulo; bueno a decir verdad si era extraño ver al chico solitario de la preparatoria con una flor en mano. Pero fui tan incrédulo… Creí en aquella chica… En aquella mujer disfrazada de ángel; creí en ese momento.

Pero nunca más.

Oh, no. Nunca más.

¿El final? Nah~ Apenas comenzaría el principio de todo.

Y no se tenía permitido arrepentiré o llorar.

-Es aquel... Hum... ¿Cómo lo llaman?

-Es Taito, hermano de Kaito.

-¿Shion Kaito? ¡Estás bromeando! ¿_Eso_ es hermano de aquel chico agradable?

-Si… Y no solo de él, sino del resto de los Shion…

-Woah es algo…

Esos cometarios se escuchan claramente mientras pasaba completamente encolerizado por aquellos pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes estúpidos y frívolos.

-Pero… ¿No da un poco de miedo?- dijo una chica a mi paso.

-Claro que si… Es el único de la familia Shion que da miedo… Es algo oscuro y siniestro… Pero de seguro es igual de atractivo que sus hermanos…

-Pero es… extraño… No sé… _raro._

Me detuve. Apreté fuertemente la triste rosa que sujetaba con mi mano izquierda, hasta que sentí como las espinas se clavaban fuertemente en la palma de mis manos. Comencé a hiperventilar y sentí como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme.

Oh, no.

Estaban en problemas.

No quería decepcionar a mi familia…

Ni hermanos…

Pero…

Ellos merecían eso…

Y ella.

-¿Has dicho raro?- giré mi cabeza lentamente dándole un efecto robótico.- ¿Crees que soy raro?

-Yo... Hum… no... Fue…

-¿Quieres ver algo raro?- dije caminando lentamente hacía aquel grupito de chicas.- De verdad… ¿Quieres ver algo raro y tenebroso?- dije en apenas un susurro.

-Taito… Déjalo ya.- dijo una voz atrás de mí.

-No, ellos _tienen _ que dejarlo atrás, no yo.

-Pero…

-¡Lárgate!- grite dándole aún la espalda.- Si no quieres ser testigo de estas cosas _horribles…_ mejor vete.

-Taito…-contestó algo consternado.- Iré por tus hermanos.

-Haz lo que te plazca.

Miré a mis costados y ya había una aglomeración considerable alrededor mío y de aquellas estúpidas niñas.

-¿Quieren ver algo tenebroso?- dije fuera de mis cabales.- ¿¡De verdad quieren ver que tan raro soy!- dirigí mi mirada violeta a la chica de cabellos rubios y le sonreí de manera terrorífica.- ¿De verdad… Quieres ver de que soy capaz?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Bueno… a mí me alimentaba su miedo, y el del resto de los fisgones de ahí. El miedo, era mi alimento en ese momento.

-Para comenzar… No soy normal…-hice una pausa lanzando al suelo la rosa que ya estaba llena de sangre.-… Pero eso ya lo saben.- Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la tiré al suelo.- También pueden notar que, no soy tan atractivo como el resto de mis hermanos…-Ahora me quitaba la camisa de la escuela dejando al descubierto vendas, marcas, heridas y uno que otro tatuaje- Pero… ¿Quieren ver algo más aterrador?

La mayoría estaba paralizado. No sabía cómo actuar y esa era una ventaja mía; así que seguí procediendo con el espectáculo. Me acerque a esa estúpida que me dijo raro y la tomé de los cabellos, ella gimió un poco ante el dolor y fue ahí que la mayoría reacciono. Comenzaron a haber susurros, algunos quejidos y unos cuantos paso a apresurados comenzaban a alejarse.

-¡Oh, no se vallan!- anuncie a aquellos que huían.- El show apenas comienza.- miré a la chica a los ojos y le sonreí, ella solo comenzó a sollozar.- ¿Sabes porque siempre tengo mi flequillo de este lado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Oh… Podía oler su miedo. ¡Y eso me motivaba más! Hice aún lado mi flequillo y le mostré mi parche.

-Ahora… te has de preguntar por qué tengo un parche en el ojo derecho ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pregúntalo.

-….

-¡Pregúntalo perra!

-¿P-P-P-Por Q-Que t-t-tie-nes… u-un parche?

-Porque…. No tengo ojo.

Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de horror, comencé a reír, y me quité el parche. Ella pegó un sonoro grito que asusto al resto de los estudiantes presentes. La mayoría al verme a la cara, comenzó a gritar y a correr lejos de mí, mientras que aquella estúpida rubia lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo que la dejara ir y no le hiciera daño alguno.

-¿Sabes el daño que has hecho con tus comentarios?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Claro, no lo sabes, es algo similar a este daño.

Le metí el dedo en el ojo izquierdo, ella comenzó a gritar de dolor y a nuestro alrededor se formó una burbuja de pánico puro; gritos, llamadas de auxilio a los maestros, los gritos de la rubia combinados con las lágrimas y la sangre en mis manos, eran la música perfecta. Aah... El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, pero tenía más sed de esto…

Sed de Venganza.

-¡Ahí está!- grito esa voz.

Mi atención se vio interrumpida por su voz y ladeé mi cabeza a verla. Ahí estaba ella con un grupo de "hombres" (por no decir mariquitas de los últimos grados) con bates y una que otras cadenas.

¿De verdad?

No me hagan reír. ¿Con eso pensaban detenerme?

-¡Ese bastardo se sobrepasó conmigo y además está haciendo entrar en pánico al resto de los alumnos!

Lancé a la chica lejos de mí, y me lamí los dedos llenos de sangre, solo observé como sus amigas se la llevaban a rastras mientras ella lloraba.

-No me digas…-dije lamiendo aun mis dedos.- ¿Son tus perros? ¿Tus vasallo? ¿Tus esclavos?

-Cállate estúpido.- dijo uno de los cinco chicos.

-Oh ya sé.- dije poniéndome de nuevo mi parche y observando como los alumnos se refugiaban tras esa barrera de chico y tras ella.- Ustedes son "amigos" de aquella maldita bruja.

-¡Qué te calles! ¡A él!

Los cinco chicos se lanzaron sobre mí; y comenzaron a golpearme. Muchos eran valientes, pero ¿Qué tal solos? adiós cordura… Lo siento familia; pero esta situación me tenía cansado, y el detonante de todo esto… fue ella… Aquella chica que jugo con mis sentimientos, aquella que me hizo creer especial…

Bueno, era momento de tomar lo que siempre había sido mío.

Dejé que me siguieran golpeando hasta el grado de sacarme sangre; las cadenas bates y puños se estrellaban en mi cuerpo ahora bañado en heridas y sangre. Escuche los gritos de mis hermanos a lo lejos pidiendo que pararan con semejante barbarie.

-¡Que lo dejen de una vez!- gritaba Kaito completamente molesto.- ¡Podemos solucionar esto!

-¡Bastardos! ¡Cinco contra uno! ¡Hijos de puta!- ese era el inconfundible Akaito.

-Hermano…-decía al borde del llanto el pequeño Nigaito.

Me dolía verlos así, pero ya nada tenía solución, ya nada, ni mi posición, mi cordura, ni la situación. Ahora solo quedaba avanzar y sin mirar atrás.

Era mi momento.

En un descuido de uno de los chicos, tomé un bate y golpee fuertemente su cabeza. El resto quedo algo anonadado observando como su amigo caía al suelo y un charco enorme de sangre comenzaba a salir de su cabeza.

-¿Quieren jugar?- dije sonriendo y limpiándome la sangre de la boca.

-¡No Taito!- gritaron mis hermanos, pero otros alumnos los detenía para que no pudieran acercarse hasta nosotros.

-¡Bastardo!- grito uno.- Lo has matado… Pagaras bicho raro.

Y de nuevo la misma cantaleta. Se abalanzaron sobre mí los cuatro que quedaban y con algo de esfuerzo pude evitar los golpes de todos ellos, agarrando fuertemente el bate con mis manos, comencé a golpear a diestra y siniestra. Dejándolos en el suelo uno por uno.

Cuando solo quedábamos dos; los demás alumnos comenzaron a espantarse y comenzar a gritar. Sin piedad remate al chico en el suelo, creo que le machaqué la cabeza y un brazo.

-Corran.- murmuré completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Ayuda!- fue el grito en coro que lanzaron los alumnos.

Todos corrían al lado contrario mío tratando de esconderse, pisándose, atropellándose y estaba casi seguro que la mayoría terminaría matándose en esa estampida. Y a mí, me harían las cosas más sencillas. Caminando tranquilamente comencé a recorrer los pasillos, pero no sin antes despedirme de mis hermanos.

-¿Por qué?- decía Kaito.- ¿Por qué? Taito… Si nos vamos…

-Nada tiene solución.- dije mirando a Akaito, esperando que él comprendiera.- Lo siento Kaito. Nigaito, Akaito… Lo siento. Pero debo continuar.

-Hermano…-murmuró llorando aquel niño chiquito.

Me incline y lo miré. La verdad lo lamentaba mucho.

-Perdóname.- dije acariciando sus cabellos y llenándolos ligeramente de sangre.- Adiós.

-¿¡Porque!- gritó Kaito aun en shock.

- Ya lo dije, Lo siento…

-Vámonos.- dijo Akaito que comprendió todo lo que quise decir.

-Gracias. Adiós.

Me levante y seguí con mi camino.

¿Era extraño que alguien perdiera la cordura así tan rápido? Me preguntaba mientras mataba y aplastaba a cuan estudiante se cruzará en mi camino.

No. No lo era. Era _normal_ que alguien que sufría de estos incesantes acosos, rechazos, malas palabras y tratos denigrantes llegará a su límite y como consecuencia; tuviera una sed insaciable de venganza.

Sí, eso era lo ideal, y sobre todo hacer pagar a aquellas personas que se burlaban de ti constantemente, hacer pagar a aquella mujer que te uso, y se burló de ti cuando tú pensaste que al menos por una vez en tu desgraciada vida, alguien te tomaba en serio además de tu familia.

Con estos pensamientos seguía arremetiendo contra todos y cada uno de los estudiantes a mi paso, creo inclusive también pasé a formar a unas cuantas maestras.

-Sal de aquí…-decía mientras quitaba los cadáveres a mi paso.- Tenemos que platicar…. ¿Dónde estás?

La busque por casi toda la escuela hasta que la encontré escondida en uno de los salones.

-Oh aquí estas.- dije limpiándome las gotas de sangre.- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un enfermo!

-¿Oh, eso crees?- dije arrastrando el bate que chorreaba de sangre.- Creo… que la enferma aquí eres tú.

-¿Qué?- dijo escudándose tras unos bancos.- ¡estás loco!

-¡No!- grité azotando el bate en una banca.- ¡La loca eres tú! Por llevarte una parte de mí, por hacer creer que algunas personas me podrían aceptar tal y como era… Por jugar con esto de aquí.- dije apretando mi pecho.- Pero nena… ya no llores, esto ya no sucederá nunca más.

-Pe-Perdóname…

-Muy tarde.- dije cerrando la puerta del salón y poniéndole seguro.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro?

-Nadie sabe… Solo que aquel chico entro en una ataque de locura y mato a más de ciento cincuenta alumnos y diez profesores.

-¿Tan brutal fue la masacre?

-Más que brutal… Dicen que fue de verdad una carnicería.

Solo me limitaba a mirar a los enfermeros que platicaban entre sí, mientras yo iba amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y cadenas en los pies.

-Hey chico.- me llamo uno de cabellos castaños.- ¿Al menos lo disfrutaste?

-¡Pero que preguntas John!- le regaño el otro.- Tuvo un absceso de locura, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos… Definitivamente no sabía qué hacía.

Les miré y sonreí.

-¿D-De que ríes?- preguntó el otro.

-¿Qué si lo disfrute?- conteste.- Sé que ese pequeño crimen me traerá una condena eterna en el psiquiátrico pero… Lo disfrute más que a nada en mi vida.

Ambos se quedaron con cara de póker.

-Fue… lo mejor, por que obtuve lo que me pertenecía desde un principio.

-¿Qué fue?

-Venganza.

* * *

Konnichiwa!~

heme aquí una vez más con este extraño escrito. Sé que al principio se refiere a la chica y de hecho tenía ganas de matar a la chica, pero despues me dio por matar a media escuela xDD En fin ¿Que tal?

¿Bueno, malo Regular? DD: Dejen sus opiniones en el Review :33

Por cierto,ya recibo bien poquitos =3= ¿Será porque no escribo ya? T^T Tendré que ponerme las pilas xD

En fin, nos vemos

Matta nee~!

Yuki'~


End file.
